Beastz 2
Beastz 2 is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy film produced by Morlus Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film was directed by Rodney Ousley from a screenplay by Harriet Chapman, Ousley, and Mike Werb, and a story by Ousley and Marcel Fletcher. It is the sequel to the 2006 computer-animated film Beastz and the second installment in the trilogy. It takes place two years after the first film. The film takes place two years after the first film and focuses on Bernard, Louie, Flint and the other central characters stranded on the mysterious island of Moloprolia, populated by many distinct beasts and creatures. But when Gagnon, the son of the former ruler of Moloprolia who plans to kill Montez to avenge his father, Bernard, Louie, Flint, and their band of friends must embark on an epic quest to unite with the creatures to save themselves from certain doom. Beastz 2 was released to theaters on August 3, 2012. The film received positive reviews and it was a success at the box office, earning $849.3 million at the box office on an $105 million budget, making the film Morlus's most successful film until Fuzzies surpassed it. A spin-off film, Guchii, was released on December 7, 2018. The third and final installment in the trilogy, Beastz 3, was released on March 1, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Hugh Jackman as Bernard, a strong male beast who is often aloof but also suave and good-hearted. *David Spade as Louie, a naive and clumsy male short beast with wings who can be annoying but also supportive to his friends. *Craig Robinson as Flint, a lazy and cowardly male beast who has a craving for pomegranates. *Ed Helms as King Darren, a short and arrogant male beast who is the chief of the Beasts village. *Anna Faris as Abigail, a young female beast, who is Bernard's supportive sister. *Bill Hader as Guchii, a small and incompetent migren who is Althrope's former minion and has befriended with the beasts. *Anthony Anderson as Montez, a Caribbean bird like beast, who is the ruler of Molopia. *Rupert Everett as Gagnon, a narwhal-shark-bear hybird and the main antagonist of the film. More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music Release Beastz 2 was theatrically released in the United States on August 3, 2012. It is accompanied by a short film, The Sneetches, based on Dr. Seuss's 1953 children's book of the same name. The film was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for "some mild crude humor". In the United Kingdom, it received a PG rating by the British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) for "mild slapstick violence and threat". In Australia, the film was rated PG by the Australian Classification Board (ACB). Marketing Trailers A teaser trailer was released online on December 16, 2011, and was attached to Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked and The Adventures of Tintin, and the official trailer for the film was released on April 21, 2012, and was attached to The Pirates! Band of Misfits, The Avengers, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Ninja Cat, Brave, and Ice Age: Continental Drift. Video game Coming soon! Home media Beastz 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 4, 2012. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Sequel and spin-off A spin-off film starring Guchii was released on December 7, 2018. The third and final film, Beastz 3, was released on March 1, 2019. Notes Category:Films Category:2012 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Beastz